Magnolia grandiflora. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Magnolia tree, botanically known as Magnolia grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Southern Charmxe2x80x99.
The new Magnolia originated from a cross made by the Inventors of two unidentified selections of Magnolia grandiflora, not patented. The new Magnolia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C., in 1985.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings taken in Seneca, S.C. since July, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Magnolia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Trees of the cultivar Southern Charm have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Southern Charmxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Southern Charmxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright, narrow pyramidal, and uniform plant habit.
2. Freely-branching habit, dense trees.
3. Upright lateral branch orientation.
4. Dark green leaves.
5. Rapid growth rate.
Trees of the new Magnolia differ from trees of the parent selections primarily in plant form.
Trees of the Magnolia can be compared to trees of the Magnolia cultivar Little Gem, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C., trees of the new Magnolia differed from trees of the cultivar Little Gem in the following characteristics:
1. Trees of the new Magnolia are more compact and more narrow than trees of Little Gem.
2. Trees of the new Magnolia are more freely branching and are denser than trees of Little Gem.
3. Trees of the new Magnolia have stronger and more upright lateral branches than trees of Little Gem.
4. Trees of the new Magnolia start flowering during the third year""s growth whereas trees of Little Gem start flowering during the first year""s growth.